ZaDR Drabbles
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Random drabbles... Rating varys so set as M for safety... Contains boyxboy. Enjoy :)
1. Glaciers

Zim scowled, tightening his coat around himself. Why he'd allowed Dib to ride the Voot, he couldn't remember. He watched the human as he gathered the scattered machinery so Zim could set about fixing it. They'd crashed over the colder part of the Earth and all Zim could see was water and ice all around them. They'd been lucky to land on a solid chunk around 5 miles wide, instead of the freezing liquid which would burn Zim and give Dib hyperthermia. A cold gust of air blew past him and Zim winced, a shiver racing down his spine. He was glad his Pak regulated his heat, making the cold more bearable and could only imagine what hell Dib was suffering through. Now he thought of it, the human was shaking uncontrollably... Zim swallowed, panic taking over his thoughts. He stalked over on shaky steps, stopping by the human and seeing bright amber eyes turn to him.

"Z... Zim?" He could see the teen's lips were tinted blue already, a bad sign if he could remember correctly.

"Get up Dib-let." He watched him stand on shaky feet, the teen trembling and shoving his hands into his pockets immediately. "Get in the Voot." Zim didn't wait for a response, knowing Dib would say no, instead pushing and manhandling him into the ship and closing the hatch behind them. He'd upgraded the thing after Earth's gravity had allowed him to grow some more, upgrading it again when Dib and him became friends so it was large enough for them to both travel in and for a room so the human could do his stupid sleep cycle thing. "Stay the fuck in here and warm the hell up. I'm not taking your sorry frozen arse home with me if you die." That said, Zim turned round, stepping back outside and closing the hatch behind him. He could handle the cold for a bit longer. He just needed to get all the pieces together at least and then he could fix it later once he'd warmed up a bit more. Thankfully, Dib seemed to have heeded his warning and remained inside. Zim shivered, gathering the parts quickly and dumping the unsalvageable.

Once satisfied he'd gotten all he could, Zim paced back to the ship pausing just by the hatch and staring out across the area. He stared at the chunks of ice drifting in the water, seeing some wildlife in the distance which looked unaffected by the cold. It was sort of nice out here. The air blew again and Zim ignored the coldness, focusing instead on how clean it actually was. No pollution, no cities, no filthy humans... A harsh shiver tore through him and Zim noticed that the wind had picked up, it'd also gotten darker. How long had he been standing there? The sun had sunk and varying shades of red, orange and yellow streaked across the sky, reflecting off the ice and water... Beautiful. The sun sort of reminded him of the dying stars he'd seen during his time in space... then again it was one wasn't it? Didn't they mention something about it at Skool? He frowned, pushing the thought aside.

Zim risked the cold to watch the fiery orb finish setting, waiting until the last few rays fell below the skyline and disappeared. Only then did he turn and climb back into the ship. Worried amber eyes met his as soon as he entered.

"Zim!" Strong arms wrapped around him quickly and though surprised Zim let himself be pulled to a wide chest. He didn't realise how cold he was until he was pressed so close to the teen's warm body. "Where were you? You'd been gone so long I was considering going after you." Now he mentioned it, the teen was dressed in his coat and gloves... Zim frowned, pushing out of the warm grasp to see Dib's face.

"Zim is fine. A bit of cold won't kill me..." He was cut off as chilled chapped lips pressed against his own. Zim groaned, resisting the strong urge to kiss back and instead pulling away again.

"Then why are you shivering? You're freezing Zim. Get inside properly and warm up." He didn't reply, instead silently moving further inside, letting the teen close the hatch fully and feeling the air warm considerably. A harsh shiver tore through him and Zim found his teeth chattering. Was he really that cold? He glanced down at his hands, encased in rubber and shaking slightly. His Pak was telling him that he was cold. That he'd been cold for a long time. He heard the human move behind him, hands wrapping round him and fumbling with his coat's zip. He let the coat be removed from him, not complaining when the teen didn't stop there. The warmth from the human was welcome and Zim melted into his embrace.

"Fuck Dib, you're too warm." Large hands roamed his bare chest and Zim wondered how much of his clothes the human was going to remove. It wasn't like anyone was around though...

"You're just too cold." The teen's voice was husky, breath warm against his chilled skin and Zim shuddered at the sensation. "What were you doing out there anyway?" Zim closed his eyes, revelling in the warmth and attention, feeling the teen move round to the front of him, hands staying looped around him and rubbing circles into the skin above his hips.

"I was watching the sun set over the chunks of ice in the water." Zim pressed closer to the human's heat, nuzzling his face into a pale chest and looping his arms round Dib's waist.

"Do you mean icebergs or glaziers?" Zim hummed, only half hearing the question over the pounding of the teen's heart. He felt the hat on his head being pulled off, lekku perking once free.

"Don't know." He tugged lightly at the human's shirt, leaning his head back to stare into amber eyes. He whined, standing up on his tiptoes to press his lips against Dibs in a clumsy kiss. "Don't care." He mumbled and he felt the teen's grip tighten in response.

"Let me warm you up Zim~" He groaned at the human's low tone, pressing closer to the warm body before him and tugging the teen's shirt harder.

"Just do it already hyuman." The kiss he'd started devolved into a needy one and it was hardly a minute before both of their clothes were littering the floor.

* * *

><p>Zim woke later, tangled in the teen's arms. He nuzzled his face into Dib's neck, kissing pale skin and feeling the teen stir slightly. He should really get to fixing the ship... Warm hands tightened their grip and Zim felt the urge to go outside dwindling. Unfortunately it was something he had to do, unless he fancied becoming a popsicle in the middle of nowhere. Scowling, Zim forced himself to leave the grasp, easily untangling himself from the teen's grip. He shivered at the cool air, already missing Dib's body heat but refusing to return. He pulled on his clothes, donning his coat and hat. He tugged on his gloves, picking up a toolbox from a compartment before heading out into the crisp morning air.<p>

The change in temperature was harsh and Zim shivered despite the Pak already altering his core temperature to take away the worst of it. He stomped his feet as he made his way around the ship, taking in the damage and deeming it salvageable. Sighing, Zim set down to work, glancing out across the icy water to see the sun just beginning to rise. Even now it was still beautiful but Zim admitted to himself that he'd much rather be inside with Dib than out here alone.


	2. Vague Misery

Zim frowned, kicking his feet against the couch he sat on. He couldn't figure out why he felt so bad... He wasn't sick, his Pak was working as well as always... but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he felt so miserable. Nothing strange had happened recently which could account for the feeling so it had to be something in his usual routine. Zim sighed, staring at the television in silence, not understanding what was even on there yet letting it play to appease his SIR unit. He watched metallic silver legs kick back and forth, the robot humming happily as it sucked on a lollipop. Gir always seemed happy... the robot usually just did what he pleased when he pleased... Zim blinked, an idea growing in his mind. Could that be the answer to his problem? To the miserable feeling? Over the last few weeks his life had settled into a predictable routine, doing the same things over and over with the same end results. Maybe it was the routine that was making him miserable, sucking the fun and spontaneity out of his life? Zim tilted his head, deciding to let the idea stew for a while. He moved off the couch, heading below ground and to his sleeping chamber, tomorrow he'd see if he could relive this dreadful feeling.

* * *

><p>Zim had almost forgotten his plan until he was half way to Skool, the Dib dogging his footsteps a few feet away. When he did remember, Zim paused, standing still on the pavement and considering his next move. He could hear Dib chattering to his sibling unit in the background, obviously Dib thought he was acting weird and was going to follow him wherever he went, even if that meant he had to skip Skool. Zim chewed his lip, routine was the problem so he shouldn't go to Skool but if he didn't show up would his identity be exposed? He fidgeted, seeing Dib's sister stalk past him and off to the building they were all headed to. After several more minutes Zim's decision was made for him as the Skool bell rang, there was no point in going now unless he fancied detention. Shrugging, Zim spun on his heel, stepping off in a random direction and exploring the neighbourhood in daylight. He could hear Dib following him and considered asking the human to stop. He usually started a fight if he did... Today, Zim decided to ignore him. He continued his random walking in silence, taking in what passed as a town for human kind. After a few hours, Dib seemed to understand that he wasn't up to anything and Zim's steps faltered as the teen fell into step beside him.<p>

"What are you up to space-scum?" Though meant as an insult, the words held more curiosity than malice and Zim grinned at the novelty of the moment. They walked on a bit further before Zim decided to reply.

"Nothing hyuman. Zim is merely breaking his routine." Amber eyes narrowed behind glass frames and Zim turned his gaze back to the buildings they passed.

"Don't lie alien. What are you planning?" Zim didn't even bother to respond, picking up his pace to keep up with the teen's long strides. Why did Dib have to be taller than him? They continued for a while in silence, reaching the outskirts of the town and entering the fields beyond it. Zim ignored the filthy mud as they trudged through it, glad there was no water nearby to burn him. He watched the leaves blow in the breeze, pausing to glance at the human, the teen noticing he'd stopped a second later. Zim watched amber eyes observe him intently, seeing the sunlight reflect off the teen's frames. "Zim?" Dib seemed confused by his sudden stop and Zim snickered at the human's expression. They were enemies right? They were supposed to be enemies and yet here they were, having just spent the last few hours walking together like friends. Zim laughed, doubling over by the strangeness of the situation. After a full minute of laughing, Zim forced himself to stop, taking deep steadying breaths as he stood straight. The human stared at him confused and wary. Zim sighed.

"Zim is going home. I'll kill you tomorrow hyuman." Finished with the conversation, Zim turned on his heel and set off to his base. He didn't listen for the teen's footsteps, not caring if he followed or not.

* * *

><p>Once home, Zim peeled off his boots, dumping them into a chute for the computer to clean. He trailed over to the couch, taking his spot beside his Sir unit.<p>

"Hellos Mastur!" Zim nodded in greeting, cyan eyes returning to the screen a moment later. Zim settled back against the plush worn fabric, realising that this was where he usually found himself at this time of day. He thought back over the peaceful day he'd had. A day he'd spent with the Dib-hyuman not at each other's throats... It wasn't the worst day he'd ever had...

Zim pushed the thought away, burying it deep, deep down inside. He got up off the couch, making his way downstairs to his labs, picking up the latest experiment he'd been toying with. He'd have to make it a bit more dangerous. He'd promised to kill Dib tomorrow after all...


	3. Moonstruck

He'd never much cared for space, been out in it for so long that galaxies, nebulas and planets blurred into a mass of boring coloured masses. Despite this, Zim still found himself keeping the Earthling named Dib company during the twilight hours, gazing up at a star speckled sky for no reason other than that it was expected of him. He felt nothing for the small twinkling lights, preferring the overwhelming silver grey of the moon instead. He liked that it seemed to change sizes, colours and shapes. That ball of rock in the sky sometimes disappearing behind grey clouds yet sometimes peeking through.

It wasn't that he liked the moon. He didn't really; it was just another rock in the big expanse of space he'd become bored of. No, what Zim liked was the way the moon reflected the sun's rays. The harsh bright yellows and reds of the daylight twisted into pale luminescent silvers, casting an unreal light over everything it reached. He liked the way it changed the dark sky, lighting up the dark clouds into silvery puffs of smoke. He liked the way it caught in the teen's eyes, lighting them up without making the human squint, their amber colour alive with emotion. It was one of the only reasons Zim allowed the teen this time of truce.

During a few hours each month, they'd sit side by side in the cool night air on the human's rooftop. Neither would bring weapons, neither would insult or attack each other. Instead they would keep each other company, Zim gaining a few moments without having to worry about his mission and Dib gaining company from someone who accepted him as he was.

So far they'd been outside for nearly an hour and the wind was picking up slightly, air cooling as the night wore on. Zim shivered, hugging his knees closer to his chest, wishing his uniform offered more protection from the wind. The human had thought ahead, bringing his blanket out with him and huddling beneath it.

"You cold Zim?" They rarely spoke on these nights and Zim flinched at the sudden sound. He flicked his lekku, disguise back at the base since very few bothered going out at night so there was little chance of him getting discovered for what he was. There was no worry of Dib trying to out him as an alien either as that was part of the rules of their truce. Zim opened his mouth to deny being cold before remembering they were on a truce so there was no reason to lie.

"A little." He watched Dib shift, the human holding out one side of the blanket.

"Come here." Zim hesitated before moving to sit next to the teen, feeling the human's body heat warm him immediately. He relaxed his tense posture, allowing the teen's arm to settle around his shoulders, the blanket shielding him from the chilly air. He'd allow this for tonight but come morning they'd be enemies again... until the next truce. Zim rested his head against the teen's shoulder, turning his face to stare up at Dib, finding him staring down at him.

"Thanks." He wouldn't repeat it again. He watched the human's face light up in a small smile, eyes reflecting the moonlight and making Zim's squeedlyspooch constrict weirdly.

"Don't mention it." They both turned back to the sky, leaning against each other in silence. Once the sun began to rise, Zim freed himself from the warm fabric, moving away from the half-awake human. He stood, walking to the edge of the rooftop before stopping briefly.

"I'll see you next month hyuman." He didn't wait for a response, dropping off the roof and stalking home alone.

* * *

><p>Zim climbed onto the rooftop, smoothing his clothes when he stood up before turning to face the awaiting human. Dib sat huddled in his blanket, amber eyes glancing up at his arrival. Zim waved lightly in greeting, watching the human shift, raising one side of the blanket.<p>

"It'll get cold later." Was the offered excuse and Zim waited a moment before moving to sit at the teen's side, letting himself be pulled against a warm chest and be wrapped in lean arms. The human's head rested atop his skull and Zim slouched against the warm body behind him. Maybe the moonlit nights would be something he'd regret later in the years, when one or the other finally got tired of this fight and ended the other's life... Zim sighed, forcing down feelings he shouldn't have and staring up at the silver orb in the sky.

Honestly, Zim wasn't sure it'd be him who won because winning would mean killing the only living being that had ever embraced him kindly. He'd never admit it though.


	4. Reality Bites

_Dib grinned, people crowding round him to see the great Paranormal Investigator. To see the man who had discovered Big Foot, taken out a horde of vampires and proved the existence of aliens. He lorded over the people who had bullied him through Skool, his sister now hired as his secretary and forced to follow his orders. He opened his mouth to say something great before a shrill siren cut through his thoughts..._

Dib blinked, opening his eyes to the familiar off-white ceiling of his bedroom. He glanced over at the window, watching rain stream down the glass. Dull banging drew nearer and Dib turned to face the door as it got kicked open.

"SHUT THAT FUCKING ALARM OFF NOW!" Gaz glowered at him and Dib hastily pressed the button to mute the bleeping he'd managed to tune out. She threw one more glare his way before stalking off, leaving the door open. "Get ready for Skool or i'll leave without you." Dib groaned, rolling onto his other side and glaring at the rain splattered window.

Reality sucked.


	5. That is enough

Zim watched the screen fade to black, his leaders laughing as they cut off the call. Did they think he didn't notice? He sighed, moving to flop into his chair, curling his feet under him and letting his lekku drop from stock position. His body felt heavy and Zim couldn't bring himself to move. What was he even doing anymore? A clatter of metal made his lekku twitch and Zim moved a foot out, nudging the console in front of him so his chair spun to face the direction of the intruder. Dib dangled from the vent he'd entered through and Zim watched him impassively. He didn't make any move to attack, shout or trap the teen. He waited, seeing the human drop and right himself easily. The tall figure instantly fell into a neutral stance, ready to fight or flee at any moment.

"So you found me Space-freak." The teen's voice jarred his lekku, too loud in the empty room. Zim wanted to be alone. He sighed, making no move to rise.

"Go home Dib." He left off the insult, hoping the teen would understand without him having to say anything else. He watched Dib falter, amber eyes filled with confusion, only now observing the situation properly. Zim had made no attempt to hide the plan he'd been showing his leaders, hadn't bothered putting on any false bravado at all. He stared with dull magenta eyes, observing the human as he began to realise there'd be no fighting today.

"Zim?" Dib moved towards him and Zim couldn't even find the strength to do anything. His eyes felt hot, stinging slightly as his vision blurred. He could feel himself begin to tremble and suddenly warm arms were wrapped around him, pressing him against a firm chest. He sobbed, clinging to the back of the teen's jacket, sniffling between the sobs.

"Why won't they like me? I've done everything I could to please them..." He couldn't figure out why he was confessing his hidden emotions and thoughts to his enemy but the firm grip the teen had on him made him feel safe. Made him feel like someone cared for him...

"If they still don't appreciate you then maybe you should give up." Zim flinched, forcing himself from the warm comforting embrace, staring at the teen, offended by his words.

"Give up?!" How could the Dib tell him to give up on years of hard work when he himself could not give up on his own, the teen was still trying to be a Paranormal Investigator despite his father's disapproval after all... He bit his lip to quell the rage that flared in him, sorrow forgotten for now. He could see that Dib hadn't meant it in a bad way, see the way amber eyes flickered with worry that he'd get violent and close up again. Zim let his hands fall to his side, ignoring the tang of blood in his mouth and unclenching fists he hadn't realised he'd clenched. "You think Zim should give up?" A feeble meek nod was his response and Zim leant back in his chair, staring up at the taller male. Silence fell for a while until Dib seemed to realise Zim wanted him to speak.

"They're not worth your time. I know they're your leaders and you've respected them for so long but..." Warm arms embraced him again, the teen kneeling to do so and Zim buried his face into the teen's neck, slumping against him.

"What is Zim supposed to do then, if not conquer in the name of the Irken Empire?" He hated how his voice came out so feeble, how his hands clenched in the back of the teen's jacket without his say so. Large hands rubbed soothing circles beneath his Pak, the human lifting him from the chair and sitting in it himself, settling Zim on top of his lap. Zim didn't resist.

"You don't need to do anything Zim. You just need to be yourself." Zim stayed slumped against the teen, pressing his face against the human's pale throat. He listened to the thrum of the teen's heart, closing his eyes and offering no resistance as the human hugged him close. The rhythmic beat lulling him into stasis. He didn't even listen as Dib whispered near his lekku. "Just be yourself, that's enough."


	6. Warmongering

Dib ran a hand through his hair, shifting to sit with his back against the headboard, being careful not to wake the dozing alien in his arms. He stared down at the smaller being, watching the rise and fall of his chest, flushing slightly once he noticed all the dark marks he'd left there earlier. Zim shifted, small hands clenching the blanket tighter as he nuzzled his face into Dib's stomach. Dib smiled at the cute move, raising the arm not round a slim waist to gently pet one of the Irken's lekku. The alien relaxed further into his touch and Dib felt his smile grow. It was odd to think that they were enemies only a short month ago and yet now Dib could hardly remember the last time he felt any genuine animosity to the being in his bed.

Looking at him now, Dib couldn't picture Zim as the dangerous idiot he knew he was. Not that Zim was stupid, the alien just seemed to be one track minded, getting so caught up in something he forgot about other things. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Zim came from a warmongering race, one who would blow the planet up if they felt the need to, one which conquered races, enslaved and killed others... Dib frowned, pushing the thoughts aside. It wasn't like his own race was much better. At least with Irkens it seemed the fighting was kept to outside their own race, though when Dib had forced him to tell him about his kind Zim had vaguely mentioned something about Control Brains before refusing to elaborate and changing subject. Humans were still at the beginning level of space exploration so the wars they fought were against their own kind. Dib wasn't too sure which was worse. The warm form beneath his palm shifted and Dib blinked, staring down at tired half-lidded magenta orbs.

"It's still early hyuman. Sleep some more." Dib nodded, shifting back into their earlier position and trying not to react when Zim twined their limbs, warm skin pressed against his own. The move brought memories of a few hours prior back to the teen's mind; flushed skin, harsh pants and low muffled moans racing to the forefront of his mind. The Irken seemed to notice his thoughts, giggling lightly and lifting himself up on his elbows to look him in the eye. Magenta eyes sparked with lust and Dib swallowed at the sight, body warming up automatically. "You're such a filthy little hyuman~" Soft green lips met his and Dib groaned at the sensation, kissing back immediately, all thoughts of their races forgotten in favour of tending to his and his boyfriend's needs.


	7. Green with Envy

Dib glared across the library at the two figures seated at the far table, watching a pale hand settle on Zim's thigh. The fact that Zim immediately brushed it off and hit it's freckled owner meant nothing to him at the moment. He grit his teeth, watching as Keef leaned close to whisper something to the alien, seeing Zim tense and glance his way. Amber eyes caught fake blue for a split second before Zim turned away again. Dib growled at the flush dusting the alien's green skin, cursing Keef for putting it there. Why wasn't he the one over there? Why couldn't it be him making Zim flush? He eyed Keef's hand as it skimmed Zim's thigh again, resting on the alien's knee for a second before a gloved hand smacked it away again. What Dib would do to be able to touch Zim so casually... The Skool bell blared through the halls and Dib flinched at the sound, being too caught up in glaring to notice the movement of time. Scowling he watched Keef laugh, standing and walking out the room with a small wave to Zim. Huffing as he gathered his unused books and stationary, Dib glanced up as a shadow fell over his table. He flushed as his gaze met Zims, the Irken's cheeks still retaining a faint flush from earlier.

"Jelly are you Dib-let?" Dib blinked, thrown by the way the Irken spoke before realising what had just been implied.

"Why the fuck would I be jealous of Keef?" He growled as Zim grinned at him mischievously.

"Who said anything about Keef?" Dib flushed a deep red, his face burning at what he'd just revealed. He stood up quickly, grabbing his stuff and racing out the room, Zim's laughter following him out.

* * *

><p>Zim cringed inwardly every time Keef leaned too close to him, tensing and resisting the urge to get violent every time the human's pale clammy skin rested on his arm or leg. He was only in the library with the red-head since they had a project together and after spending five minutes in close quarters Zim was contemplating leaving, failing grade be damned. He hated the teen, his cheerfulness grating on his nerves and twisting his squeedlyspooch violently. He desperately wished for the free period to end already so he could go home and disinfect himself, though he doubted he'd feel clean for a while despite no skin to skin contact actually happening. Keef's laughing shook him from his thoughts and Zim risked a glance at the pale teen.<p>

"My God, it's hilarious Zim. Dib's glaring at me so hard right now." Zim paused. The Dib? Was he in the library too? "Everytime I touch you, he glares even harder!" This peaked Zim's curiosity and he almost didn't notice Keef's hand moving to rest on his thigh again but when he did he smacked it away, whacking Keef in the arm in a silent bid to keep his hands to himself. Suddenly, the teen leant close and Zim tensed as his personal space was invaded, trying to ignore the thought of germs that raced through his mind. "He's on the table behind us. I think he's jealous Zim. He totally hates me right now." Zim held back a sigh of relief as the Keef moved away again, quickly glancing over to see if what the hyuman had said was true. His eyes caught startled angry amber and Zim turned round quickly, feeling his face burn in embarrassment at being caught. Dib was jealous?

"The Dib is jelly?" He asked, seeing Keef nod at his question, glad the teen ignored his strange was of speaking.

"Yep. If you two didn't fight all the time, i'd assume he liked you buddy." Zim blinked, confused even more. Keef seemed to notice without him having to elaborate. "Liked you as in _liked_ you." Zim felt his face flush again at the implication. The hyuman _liked _him? Green eyes flicked to meet his, a serious expression on the usually happy go lucky teen's face. "Do you like him?" Zim felt Keef's hand skim across his thigh before settling on his knee. He forced down a shudder, whacking the offending limb away. The Skool bell tolled and Zim's words were almost swallowed by the noise.

"Zim does not like the Dib." He mumbled, watching the freckled teen's face scrunch up as he began to laugh.

"Sure Zim, I didn't mean to make you defensive. You can like anyone, even Dib. I just want you to be happy." As he spoke, Keef stood, walking out the room with a small wave as parting. Zim frowned, gathering his stuff and crossing over to Dib's table where the teen was still packing.

"Jelly are you Dib-let?" He felt his squeedlyspooch constrict at the startled face the teen showed, finding the feeling different from that Keef produced. Did he like the Dib? The human wasted no time in responding, shouting back at him.

"Why the fuck would I be jealous of Keef?" Zim blinked at the teen's slip up, hearing the human growl as Zim felt a grin spread across his face. He couldn't resist.

"Who said anything about Keef?" He watched the teen flush as his words registered in his brain and Zim felt his squeedlyspooch twist at the sight. Before he could say anything more, he watched Dib grab his stuff and flee quickly, pale skin burning dark red. Zim blinked at the speed of the teen's retreat before laughing at the absurdity of it all. He couldn't like the teen and even if he did, the mission came first.


	8. Never bite the hand that feeds you

Sometimes Dib would forget that his boyfriend was a germaphobe, though today he found himself harshly reminded of this fact. He sulked from his spot outside the bathroom door, listening to the rush of fake-water and muffled curses from inside the room.

The day had started out well enough, with Dib waking holding Zim close and the Irken offering him a sleepy morning kiss. Gir had come in and given them pancakes and the Irken had let them eat it in bed as the robot sauntered off elsewhere. Dib had grinned, feeding the alien a chunk from his fingers, both of them forgoing the utensils out of laziness. Zim had smiled cheekily as he ate the piece, tongue curling round his fingers to lick off the remaining sauce. Dib had then found a piece being offered to him from green clawed hands and he hadn't wasted a second in gripping a slim wrist to bring it to his mouth. He had eaten the piece quickly, licking at the sticky fingers as Zim looked on, pleased with the shiver of desire that raced through his boyfriend's stiff posture. Grinning, Dib had forgotten who he was dealing with, gently nipping the end of one of the alien's fingers. He only realised as Magenta eyes widened, an ear splitting screech following as he found himself knocked to the floor.

"GERMS!" Zim had raced off and Dib had followed loyally, sitting outside the closed door in nothing but his skin, feeling the cold metal of Zim's lower base chilling him each second he sat there. He could only hope Zim would still talk to him once he'd calmed down.


	9. Blankly

Dib blinked at the alien before him, glancing down at the flower in glowed hands as it was thrust towards him. He observed the flushed face of his enemy as Zim stuttered on with his confession. Dib didn't even hear the words, still stuck on the fact that the Irken was confessing to him in the first place. Was this a plan? Was Zim trying to make fun of him? The way he was acting seemed genuine but Dib didn't know whether to trust him after their shared history. He let the flower be forced into his hand, watching Zim's face crumble into a sad expression the longer he went without a response. Dib stared blankly at the alien before him as slim shoulders began to tremble. He tuned into what the Irken was saying, catching the last of his speech.

"... Zim wasn't expecting much anyway." With that obviously defeated sounding remark, Dib watched Zim turn on his heels, racing away from him and into the Skool building. Dib stood there for a few minutes more, finally realising what had just happened had actually happened. Zim had confessed to liking him and he'd just stood there staring at him blankly. Dib felt guilt pool in his stomach as he thought of how Zim must be feeling right now. He didn't understand why he felt guilty for rejecting the alien. He hated Zim, didn't he?


	10. Ghost Towns

Zim shivered in the cold night air, pulling the sleeves of his thick jumper over his hands in an attempt to keep warm. He frowned at the happy expression on Dib's face as the teen babbled on about something or another. They stood in the middle of a deserted old town, a ghost town as Dib had called it, though Zim for the life of him couldn't find what was so exciting about this place. The human however was beyond excited and if a little cold and a boring dead town was enough to put a smile on the teen's face, Zim would humour him. He leant against the Dib's side, pleased when a warm hand linked with his own and the human gave him a one-armed hug. Zim smiled up at the teen, not caring if Dib took it as interest in his story, too busy appreciating the simple gesture.

Deciding nothing was going to happen in this town either, they'd been there for half a day already; Zim pulled the teen's arm and caught his attention. At least there was one good thing about ghost towns, he thought as he raised himself on tiptoes to give Dib a rough kiss, loving that he didn't have to be on guard about getting seen and loving it even more when Dib kissed back just as feverishly, warm hands trailing beneath his jumper. Maybe ghost towns weren't so bad after all.


	11. Trench Coat

Zim shivered as the cold air seeped through his uniform. He growled under his breath as Dib led them back to his base, finally returning after being outside all day for their latest date. Zim admitted to himself that the thing called a fair had been fun but now it was late and the air had chilled considerably. Zim felt another shiver tear through him and he watched Dib look at him with concern.

"Here." The teen's signature black trench coat landed on his head and Zim wasted no time in pulling it on properly. He didn't care that it was large, almost trailing along the ground, too caught up in the warmth of the teen's residual body heat. The teen giggled at him and Zim glared back, glaring harder as Dib pulled out his phone and took a picture. His protests died on his tongue as Dib chose that moment to kiss him, Zim melting into the kiss immediately. The teen pulled away after a while, grinning at him as Zim pouted. "You're so cute Zim~" Zim didn't bother to reply, burrowing his face further into the trench coat's collar and grabbing Dib's hand in his own. He tugged the teen towards his base in silence. If Dib wanted to keep that picture then a kiss would not be enough to appease him...


	12. Socks

Dib couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as Zim tore the stockings from his grasp, throwing the items unceremoniously in the corner of the room. He understood that Zim was still unnerved by Christmas, it was the alien's own fault after all but still Dib wanted to celebrate this year, just once. He wanted to forget about the evil Santa suit and just be a normal couple for the holiday, doing normal couple things. Despite this Zim still refused to do anything to condone the holiday spirit and it was grating on Dib's nerves. He wasn't even allowed lights, a tree or tinsel... Zim had allowed cocoa and peppermint though that was only because the Irken loved the sweet taste of them both. He had to change Zim's mind on this holiday. The suit hadn't been seen since they managed to fire it into space and Dib hoped he wouldn't see it ever again. Dib shifted uneasily, he had to get Zim to calm down before he could resume the holiday plans he'd worked on. For now the stockings were a lost cause, even the lure of presents wasn't enough for Zim to relent to their existence. Dib licked his lips nervously, standing tall despite the way the smaller being was glaring at him.

"Zim said no Dib-let. Did you not hear Zim or are you just ignoring him?" Dib resisted the urge to growl out an insult at the tone the alien was using but instead took a steadying breath.

"I'm sorry." He forced out the words, seeing his boyfriend's posture relax slightly and Dib took this chance to take a step closer, hesitantly pulling the other into a hug. He waited until the alien returned the hug before opening his mouth to speak. Before he could say a word, Zim cut him off.

"No. Now get rid of it all." Dib groaned, leaning his head on the top of Zims. Maybe he could get him convinced by next Christmas?


	13. Time goes by

Dib jammed the key in the lock, tugging his front door open and stepping inside out of the cold air. Winter always left him chilled to the bone. He tugged off his trench coat, hanging it up on the hook by the door before pulling off his shoes. Work had been tough today and Dib had almost given in to his urge to skip out and go live. The only reason he didn't was because he had to be 'normal'. His relation to his father was one thing Dib wished he could ignore but anyone who saw him could instantly see the resemblance and that was why Dib had found himself becoming his heir, despite the fact that he was sure Gaz would be better. Pushing the depressing thoughts aside, Dib dropped his bag by his shoes, shuffling into the warm house and heading towards the living room. Faint chatter could be heard from the TV and Dib made his way round to stand in front of the couch which faced the box. He grinned at the sight before him, his lover curled up in a blanket fast asleep. Not even ten years ago, Dib hadn't pictured much in his future, especially once he was officially made heir to the Membrane labs. Yet here he was, happy and loved.

Dib moved silently over to his lover, careful not to wake them since they'd likely get angry. Out of all the people he knew, he hadn't pictured himself with this one. He hovered over the small form, taking in the sight of Zim curled up asleep. It wasn't often the Irken let down his guard despite the type of relationship they had and Dib wanted to make the most of this chance. He could still picture Zim as a child, small and angry, violent and insane. Now the alien had matured as much as he had; figuring out the painful truth of his mission, moving on with his life and incorporating himself into most of the Earth's culture. The Pak had been dismantled; it's true purpose another lie of the Empire. Zim hadn't taken it well at first and Dib hadn't believed him when the Irken came to confide in him, to call a truce. He did now.

It was over the last five years that they'd become friends, the Irken allowing them to become more than friends not long after due to Dib's persistence. Sometimes, Dib wondered why Zim was with him or if he'd ever leave. He'd never told Zim that, trust had almost become a major issue with the smaller being and Dib wasn't going to give the alien any reason to doubt him. Telling his family of their relationship had been quite easy; Gaz wasn't bothered and his father threw a fit as expected, Dib had gotten him off his back by agreeing to become his heir in exchange, leaving his father to accept the situation and move on. He probably hadn't thought they'd last. A few times, Dib hadn't either. The Irken had mood swings like mad and Dib was stubborn, their old rivalry sparking many a fight that had once seen Zim leave for a month without warning. Dib had been heart broken, unable to contact him and make up or apologize for what he'd said and done. Then out of the blue the alien returned one night and Dib had woken to movement as the Irken crawled into bed beside him. Neither spoke, just holding each other and in the morning it was like he had never left, neither of them brought it up again. Dib knew it wasn't a healthy way to end an argument but it had worked out somehow and that was the only time one of them left the other.

It had taken a long time for Dib to get Zim to be affectionate with him, to actually initiate it himself. For months he had slowly brought the alien's affectionate side out though after being a soldier for so long the Irken sometimes forgot. Dib had almost died from happiness when Zim had been the one to take his hand in his on their walk home from Skool about a year into their relationship, had actually almost killed himself when the Irken came up behind him one day in the second year of their relationship while he was cooking a meal for them, feeling the alien's hands loop round his waist as he mumbled a small 'I love you' into the back of his shirt. Despite being together so long, Dib hadn't even said it himself, too afraid of being rejected, hence why he'd freaked out and had almost taken off his arm in his haste to turn and hug his lover. Zim had refused to repeat it for a while after that, also avoiding the kitchen for a month until he deemed it safe enough to return to. That night was also the first time they'd slept together. Dib had almost thought the alien would never want to.

Dib crouched in front of the sleeping figure, running one hand across the length of an antenna, smiling to himself as the Irken stirred. He watched sleepy magenta eyes open, seeing recognition spark in their depths as the alien's mind began to work. Slim green arms were held out and Dib leant into the hug as the Irken moved into a sitting position, mumbling something by his ear in Irken. Dib chuckled at the alien's greeting, hugging back and pressing a chaste kiss to his lover's throat.

"I love you too Zim." Sure this wasn't what Dib had planned for himself when he was younger but he wouldn't trade it for anything.


	14. Light Dusting

Gaz's birthday was coming up and after the last few hours Dib wondered why he'd thought asking Zim to help him bake a cake was a good idea. The alien hadn't done anything overly stupid and obviously wasn't trying to ruin the dessert, muttering something about doom and scary sibling-units under his breath, though he was still causing chaos. Though Zim hadn't meant to, Dib had spent more time during the process putting out fires and rescuing ingredients from being misused instead of actually baking. Now after nearly 4 hours on one cake, Dib pulled out the finished product, proud of the end result. He grinned, hoping that his sister would like the cake, despite her almost constant hatred and indifference to everything. He knew she preferred Bloaty's pizza, hence why he planned to take her there first but cake was a tradition and since their father wasn't always around, Dib liked to keep as much tradition there as possible. This year, he'd asked Zim to help purely because they'd set aside their differences, the Irken giving up his plan of conquest and Dib giving up exposing his origins. He tried to ignore the tilt of Zim's head as he looked at their creation.

"Is it supposed to be brown? Shouldn't it look better?" Dib frowned, wiping his hands on his apron and sighing. Hadn't Zim ever seen cake?

"I'm going to decorate it when it's cool." The Irken nodded and Dib watched slim green hands rummage in the decorations he'd prepared, observing how he paused every so often and took a closer look at an item before returning it to its spot.

"When will it be cool?" Zim was still impatient as always and Dib watched him prod at the icing sugar packet.

"It won't take too long; can't you wait 10 minutes space-boy?" As he spoke, the Irken hummed, picking at the packet and dipping his finger into the powder. Dib frowned at the action but knew that the Irken was a germaphobe… he'd seen him clean his hands with some weird goop several times in just the last half an hour. Dib leant against the counter, watching Zim test the sugar, eyes lighting up at the taste. Knowing Zim well enough after three years, Dib grabbed the bag, lifting it above his head and out of reach. The Irken scowled, unable to use his Pak-legs since they made a truce. Zim wasn't allowed to use his alien tech and Dib wasn't allowed any recording devices or weapons. The frustrated expression on the aliens face made Dib grin and he watched magenta eyes narrow in determination, Zim hissing his command as he pointed a sharp claw at the sought after object.

"Give to Zim." Dib grinned wider, still holding it up high. They weren't allowed to attack, injure or kill each other either. He watched Zim clench his fists before relaxing, obviously having had an idea on how to get the icing sugar. Magenta eyes sparked with determination once more and Dib tensed as the alien grabbed the straps of the apron around his shoulders. Was Zim going to attack him? He opened his mouth to ask.

"Wha…" The words died on his tongue as the alien's lips met his, the apron strings being used to pull him down to Zim's level so the Irken could distract him with a kiss. Dib froze, barely feeling the bag being pulled from his grasp or the light dusting of icing sugar that coated his hair as the bag spilt from the speed of the gesture. All Dib could focus on was the softness of the alien's lips and the strange warm sensation rushing through his chest. He blinked, eyes following Zim as he let him go, racing off with his prize. The alien stopped in the doorway, hands up in his victory pose, bag of icing sugar clasped in one.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!" He screeched and Dib flinched at the tone, finally snapping out of the weird daze he was in. He stared at the empty doorway, the Irken having raced out the door to retain his prize. Dib glanced down at the cake, trying to remember what he'd been doing before Zim kissed him. He was going to decorate it right? He frowned, wondering if he should have warned Zim that despite the way she acts Gaz loves icing… Then again the Irken had stolen his first kiss, Dib flushed at the thought, busying himself with decorating the cake as much as he could when lacking the vital ingredient. Dib wasn't willing to face Zim after what had just happened; deciding Zim would just have to face her wrath later. He only hoped she didn't kill him.


	15. Hot Springs

Dib was determined to make the most of his win, having won some tickets to a hotel known for its hot springs. He'd wanted to take Zim but the Irken had scowled, complaining about the water and the fact that paste would be useless in the heated springs. He had then crossed his arms, glaring at him. 'Go yourself.' He'd said and Dib had been angry, not wanting the tickets to go to waste and upset that Zim wouldn't go with him on their first vacation as a couple. Deep down he knew the Irken would probably be bored or get injured at the place but the passionate side that was usually reserved for the paranormal had taken over, their old history as enemies making him stubborn despite the idiocy of the argument.

Pushing the thought away, Dib trailed along to the open air hot spring that the place was famous for, the out of season ticket allowing him complete solitude. Very few customers were booked in this week; it would have been a perfect time for a new couple to go there. Dib sank into the water, alone. Why had he let his stubbornness take over? He could have given the tickets away or sold them and found something they could do together with less risk of someone burning to a crisp. Dib felt his mood plummet further, sinking until his face was almost completely submerged. Should he apologise?

* * *

><p>The light of the moon accompanied him as Dib plodded into his room, flopping onto his bed and picking up his phone from the floor where it'd fallen earlier. He tapped the screen, watching as the machine informed him of a new message. He swallowed nervously at the sender's name. <strong>[Zim].<strong> Taking a deep breath and preparing for anything (the alien was super unpredictable) Dib tapped the icon to bring up the message**. [You actually went? Good because I want to break up.]** Dib blinked, sitting up straight and re-reading the message in shock. What? He fumbled with the phone, speed-dialling Zim's house and praying Zim answered and not Gir.

"What?" The Irken snapped the moment he answered and Dib ignored the curt question, hearing the grogginess in his boyfriends' voice.

"I don't want to break up!" He heard silence on the other end, the Irken likely confused by the sudden outburst.

"Dib? Has the springs of heat given you brain worms? When did Zim say he wanted to break up?" Dib blinked confused at the alien's words.

"But the text…?" A tired scoff was his response and Dib heard shuffling on the other end of the line, the familiar sound of Zim dropping onto his couch hitting his ears.

"Text? Dib I left my phone-thing at your house last week. Remember? I complained about it for an hour but had to go home to Gir instead of retrieving it." Dib nodded mutely, forgetting that the Irken couldn't see him. "Good, now I'm going to hang up and get back to sleep. Don't call me again…. Tonight."

"Sorry Zim… I meant what I said though, about not wanting to break up." He heard Zim chuckle on the other side.

"Zim wouldn't dump the Dib over something so petty…. Unless you ate my snacks. You didn't did you?" Dib laughed, unease forgotten at the familiar banter.

"No Space-boy, I haven't touched your snacks. Goodnight." He paused, hearing Zim sigh softly into the receiver.

"Goodnight Dib-let." Silence met his ear a moment later, the Irken hanging up abruptly. Dib let himself fall back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He missed Zim… He rolled over onto his side, glancing at his phone. Wait? So if Zim didn't write that text, who did?

* * *

><p>Gaz wondered if her brother had gotten the text, scowling at the magenta phone in her palm. Why Zim's phone was in her brother's room wasn't hard to guess and she shivered at the thought. The only reason she'd texted him that was since the idiot had decided to leave for the next three days without giving her Bloatys money. She'd gone into his room to find something to break or sell and found the gadget lying on the floor by his bed. She knew that Dib almost always over reacted so the text had been a great form of revenge…. She just wished she could have seen him freak out… The phone in her palm vibrated with an incoming call from Dib and Gaz smirked, dropping it back onto Dib's bed and stepping from his room. Like she'd be stupid enough to answer and give herself away~<p> 


	16. Settling in for a long Seige

Zim flopped onto his couch, letting the back of his head softly bump against the fabric of the headrest. He idly glanced at the stack of gifts thrown in the corner of the room, watching Gir gorge on a box of chocolates happily. He grimaced in the knowledge that the SIR unit was going to get dirty and he'd have to clean the annoying thing. If anyone should have to clean the mess, it was Dib. The big-headed human had been the one to force these gifts onto him after all. The pile was nearly as tall as Zim himself and that was only after a week. Zim groaned at the thought of Skool tomorrow, Dib would no doubt force another gift on him then too. He let his body slide to lie on the couch, staring at the blank television screen instead of the present pile and Gir.

According to the drivel Dib had rushed out every time he presented him with something, the human wanted to be closer to him… Zim had read of this behaviour when researching mankind, recalling the human's old fashioned ways of courting potential mates. He'd confronted Dib about it when the fourth present came, receiving a flush and a startled yelp before the gift was pushed into his hands and Dib had fled. Not that Zim didn't mind the attention or gifts but knowing your enemy wanted you in that way was a bit unnerving. He couldn't focus with Dib behaving so odd around him and Zim was considering rejecting him... it'd be funny to see him crushed right? At least that's what he'd told himself but every time he went to actually do it, the words seemed to jam in his throat and Dib would flee leaving Zim one present heavier.

Gir giggled and Zim glanced over at the cheerful robot, cyan eyes meeting his own.

"Mary loves you~" He felt heat travel to his cheeks without permission, scowling and swiping at the robot who fled back to his chocolate. He didn't want this to continue and he was having difficulties rejecting him so should he accept? Zim chewed his lip in thought before sitting up straight. No. He wouldn't give in so easily. The human would not get him to concede with only this. He stood, stomping into his kitchen and descending to his lab. He had to prepare his mind, he would not lose. Not even in this.


	17. Motorcycles

Zim cackled as he drove, the wind racing past and tearing at his clothes. He turned a sharp corner, leaning dangerously close to the ground to help the move. A scream pierced the air and Zim laughed louder as pale hands clenched his tunic tighter. Dib's whimpers being caught by his lekku despite the helmets they wore being in the way.

"You're such a gurl Dibby~" He teased, taking another sharp turn and upping his speed slightly, pleased when Dib's grip tightened more, ignoring the pain of the grasp in favour of the novelty of the moment. "Come on, you never moaned about me doing this in my Voot. Don't get soft on me now~" Another whimper and finally Dib responded through clenched teeth.

"Ye-yeah but the Voot is safer…" Zim hummed, grinning as he raced past a police vehicle, watching red and blue lights reflect in the bike's mirrors. He upped the speed more, controlling the vehicle easily despite still being new to riding it.

"Better hold on tight Dib, unless you want to explain this to your father?" The feel of the teen's body pressed flush against his back made him tense but Zim forced himself to relax in order to keep control of the motorcycle. He shivered from the thrill of the speed and danger, the warmth of the human's body strangely interesting. Zim picked up speed, blindly driving and finally losing the cops after almost an hour. He parked, feeling Dib stumble away immediately as Zim clambered off the bike himself. Zim swallowed, licking his dry lips and watching Dib collapse onto the ground, amber eyes meeting his after the helmet was tugged off.

"Goddammit Zim, were you trying to kill us?" He grinned in response, tugging off his own helmet and letting his lekku perk into stock position, glad he chose a place to rest with no prying eyes.

"Don't be such a wuss Dib." He let the grin morph into something faintly malicious, knowing the teen had no phone or money on him at the moment. "We still need to go home~" Seeing Dib pale at his words, Zim cackled once more, his laughter drowning out the sound of Dib throwing up across the street. "Poor little hyuman~"


	18. Prolific Romance Novelist

Zim tore the book in his grasp in half, fury through the roof as he vented his anger on the object that had caused it. His face burned with mortification at what he'd just read. He couldn't believe Dib had done this.

The human had after many years given up his paranormal investigation as a job, now doing it as a hobby instead and his dad had been a bit disappointed when his son chose to write instead of do science. Zim hadn't cared over all; he wasn't much for Earth literature but as long as Dib was happy then what did his job matter. Zim didn't care for books but it appeared Dib did. A factor into his overall dislike of books had been the fact that Zim was still unused to the written Earth language and as such despite Dib having written several best sellers, amassing a large following and Zim being his boyfriend, Zim hadn't read any of his work. Until today that is.

He stared down at the ruined tome, face flushed at the contents. He knew Dib wrote adult books and sex wasn't new to him. That wasn't the problem. The problem was the fact that Zim knew what was going to happen. He knew because Dib's 'amazing' books were apparently a play by play of their relationship except in the books Zim's part was taken by a human female. He couldn't believe Dib had written this… weren't humans supposed to keep their sex life under wraps? Wasn't that part of life private? Did the human honestly think Zim would never find out?

Groaning with frustration, Zim flopped onto his couch, running a hand over his lekku in an attempt to soothe his mood. Dib was out at the moment but when he came back Zim was going to confront him. How could Dib do that? With how popular the books were, didn't that mean that many people knew about their sex life? Angered by the thought, Zim got up to pace the room. Arguing with Dib about what he writes was useless, the human almost as hard headed as himself so he needed a different way to get back at him. His eyes dropped to the book again, the thing that Dib had used their experiences for… Would he be able to write without the experiences? Zim wondered how long he could last at keeping to himself. Would it even be worth it? It wasn't like anyone knew that the scenes were based from real life, so no one would know the truth… except Gaz, that girl was awfully perceptive. Zim sighed, flopping back onto the couch and staring at the blank TV screen. He kicked the book on the floor before leaning over and dumping it in the trash. It probably wasn't worth it and as long as no one knew the truth, he supposed he'd let Dib continue. The moment anyone else found out though, Zim would revoke sex no matter the consequences.


	19. There is always a price ver1

The alien lay unconscious on the table and Dib wiped the sweat from his brow, for such a small figure Zim was remarkably heavy. He supposed it was mostly due to that thing attached to his back, the Pak as Zim called it. Dib rubbed at his cheeks with his jacket sleeve to rid it of dirt from their latest, likely last, scuffle. He then ran a hand through his hair trying to return it to a semblance of order before he took the final step in his lifelong ambition.

Dib crossed the room, giving one final look to the Irken that he'd been trying to expose for a long time. Zim… no 'It' was small on the large table, thin and bruised though its injuries were already starting to heal. Dib wondered if he should tie it up but deemed the action unnecessary at the moment. It wasn't moving, the small rise and fall of its chest the only proof it was still living. Magenta eyes were covered by green eyelids and Dib wondered if they'd be filled with betrayal at his actions.

He hadn't meant to betray the alien. He'd started to get close to him a while back, around the same time that Z… it's plans had dwindled out but Dib couldn't give up his lifelong dream. Their fight had been quite basic, starting over nothing much and would probably have been forgotten quickly if the alien hadn't of been knocked unconscious by accident. It was too tempting to resist, here was a chance on a silver platter for recognition and Dib was willing to do anything for it. A slim hand twitched and Dib's eyes locked onto the movement, the strange knot of worry that had been in his chest since the Irken was knocked out, loosening and fading now signs of life were becoming more pronounced. He shouldn't care though and Dib tried to force himself not to, the alien would be dissected once he handed it over after all. He tried to ignore the images of fear and pain filled magenta eyes that swirled in his mind. The alien meant nothing compared to his dream… Another twitch, this time followed by a groan of pain and Dib tensed; one part wanting to rush to the Irken's aid, the other wanting to knock him out once more. He shifted uneasily from one foot to the other before stepping forwards. Hazy pain filled magenta eyes opened and Dib found himself fighting back tears as relief flooded through his system.

"Z-zim?" He choked out and the eyes settled on him.

"What on Irk happened?" He watched a rubber glove coated hand rise and press lightly against the main point of injury on his temple, the alien hissing at the contact. Dib swallowed down the tears threatening to fall, guilt beginning to twist his gut. What had he almost done? Was recognition really worth losing his only friend? Was it worth losing Zim? He sniffled, flinching as a slim hand took his own into its grasp. "Are you okay hyuman? Did you get injured when the chemicals exploded?" He watched Zim take in their change of location, seeing the alien become confused rather than accusatory since he didn't know what had almost happened. Dib moved to hold Zim's hand in both his own, squeezing the small hand and holding it to his cheek. Magenta eyes regarded him confused but trusting and Dib almost choked on the realisation that he'd just managed to avoid the biggest mistake of his life. He chuckled at his own stupidity, clutching the hand tighter as tears began to fall. Was there anyone else who paid so much attention to him? Was there anyone else willing to be with him as he is? What had honestly gone through his mind when he thought handing over Zim and signing his death warrant would be a great achievement? The Irken tensed at his oddness but Dib was merely happy that he hadn't pulled away yet.

After a few minutes of this, Dib finally felt a little better, wondering if he should mention anything to Zim or not. He let go of the alien's hand, watching him move to sit up straight, eyes almost level with each other. Magenta eyes sparked with a gentle emotion and Dib blinked confused at the sight.

"Zim?" He asked, the Irken's hand finding his once more.

"You had me worried there Dib-stink but I'm glad I didn't make a mistake trusting you." Dib swallowed, finding his mouth dry as he understood the implication in the alien's words. Zim knew. He knew what he'd almost done. Guilt ate at him again and Dib stared into softened magenta eyes. "Honestly Dib, there's nothing to feel guilty about. I myself have almost given in to the temptation of calling my leaders…" The hand squeezed his and Dib watched Zim move to stand, the Irken still barely reaching his shoulder. "I didn't though since I doubt I'd feel anywhere near accepted there as I do right now." Dib blinked again, voice lost in the face of the Irken's words. Since when had Zim tried to do that? Why was he telling him? The hand in his left and Dib found himself missing the contact until thin strong arms wrapped round his waist beneath his arms, pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad you're my friend Dib."


	20. There is always a price ver2

Zim stood over the human, watching wide amber eyes slit into an angry glare.

"Go on Space-freak. Do it." The human spat, blood trickling from a gash on his temple. The weapon in his hand was steady despite the fact that Zim's insides were trembling. His pulse was racing and the Zim felt oddly disconnected from the reality. Here was the human kneeling in front of him, Zim finally one shot away from being able to complete his mission and yet it wasn't what Zim had expected. He took in the bruised and beaten form before him, seeing the damage that he had caused. He wanted this didn't he? He lived for the Empire and the completion of his mission didn't he? Without Dib he would have that chance… Zim felt his squeedlyspooch twist with worry as the human coughed up blood. Had he been injured internally? Would Dib survive without treatment? Did Zim want him to survive? The anger in the teen's eyes was fading and Zim swallowed nervously at the glazed look amber eyes were taking on. "Aren't you going to do it Zim? Isn't this what you wanted?" The human whispered Zim's thoughts and the Irken finally had an answer. The shot echoed in the empty house and Zim watched the teen's body slump to the floor. His squeedlyspooch twisted painfully and Zim felt tear tracks burn their way down his cheeks. His Pak screamed at him for getting emotional over the human's death and Zim slumped to his knees. He felt sad. He had won but he felt sad.

Wiping his face with the back of one glove, Zim crawled over to Dib's body. The teen lay there and Zim found the tears falling quicker at the sight before him. Did Dib mean this much to him? Was their time together enough to make Zim want the teen's company over completing his mission? Zim hesitantly pulled off a glove, reaching out his hand and placing it atop where the human's heart would be. The shallow thumping beneath his palm confused him. Dib was alive?

Zim pulled back his hand as if burnt, eyeing the weapon in his hand in confusion. Why was Dib alive? Had he missed? The human groaned and Zim felt the tears stall, his body trembling and the weapon falling from his fingers. He choked on a sob, curling into a ball, forehead pressed against the floor as he covered his face in his hands. Dib was alive. Never before had he been so glad that he had failed. He heard the human shift, confusion lacing his voice as he spoke.

"Zim? Am I still alive?" He didn't reply, merely sobbing harder, unable to control the flow of emotions, Pak screaming at him to stop. Movement in front of him caused him to look up, seeing amber through the blur of tears.

"Dib!" Zim threw his arms round Dib's shoulders, burying his face into the crook of the teen's neck. "I'm sorry." He whimpered, feeling the human tense in his grasp. He gripped the trench coat harder, still trembling uncontrollably, feeling the tension settle slightly. "Zim's sorry." Warm arms wound round him and Zim tensed as the teen locked him into an embrace before melting into the warmth, trembling fading and sobs stalling in his throat.

"So what do we do now Zim?" The teen's voice was pained and Zim pulled back to look into amber eyes. He blinked away the remaining tears, staring at his long time enemy.

"Zim does not know hyuman." The teen sighed and Zim allowed himself to be pulled back into Dib's embrace. "Zim cannot kill you so I guess you win." Warm breath ghosted over his lekku and Zim tried to ignore the sensation. His life was in Dib's hands now.


	21. Night Fever

Dib bobbed his head along to the music, downing the last of his drink and moving out onto the dance floor. The strobe lights made his head spin, the alcohol in his system not helping. Clubbing was a great part of Dib's week, all the others in there too drunk or happy to care that they were in the presence of the paranormal obsessed outcast. Dib glanced around, seeing many familiar faces and lots of new ones. Ginger hair caught his eye and Dib shifted to look over the heads of people dancing round him, instincts keeping his eyes on target. He watched as the person stopped, chatting to someone that they'd led inside before striding away to the bar. The music level raised and Dib swayed with the beat, ignoring those attempting to draw his attention, focusing on the area where the red-head was returning to. Who was it? Why did Dib feel like he had to go over there? Giving in to the temptation, Dib made his way through the dancing horde, recognising the red-head as Keef after nearing him. Green eyes met his and Dib grimaced as the teen grinned.

"Hey Buddy!" He called over the music and Dib gave a half-hearted wave in return, finally drawing close enough to stand beside his 'friend'.

"Hey." Dib could barely hear his own thoughts over the music yet Keef ploughed on.

"It's so great that you're here Dib, this means we can all hang out together! I mean, it took me ages to convince Zim to come but we're going to have the best time ever!" Dib hated his peppiness but that was forgotten the moment Zim's name was mentioned. Dib tensed, turning to the figure that Keef had led in there, meeting fake blue eyes with his own.

"Hey Dib-thing~" The Irken smirked at his expression, reaching up to brush the fringe of a new wig from his face. Keef had apparently gotten the alien to change out of his usual uniform, the clothes being replaced by knee high boots, a pair of tight navy shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt with netting sleeves. The Irken's hands were uncovered, green skin paler than the rest of him. Dib swallowed nervously, trying to ignore the fact that all the exposed green skin was distracting. He'd never seen Zim with so little on and Dib doubted he would ever forget. "Like what you see Dib-let?" Dib flinched, feeling his face flush as warm breath rushed across his cheek, the Irken having moved closer as he was observing him. He wondered how much of the colour he could blame on the alcohol before he was distracted once more. Slim but strong arms slid round his shoulders, claws gently grazing the short hair on the back of his head. "Hm, Dib?" Dib shivered, unsure whether he was repulsed by the contact or not. Zim's skin was cool against his own, a harsh contrast to the heat from the nearby humans. Dib briefly wondered where Keef was or if the teen was even still there, he couldn't hear him or see him and Zim was doing a good job of distracting him from everything else. The Irken's breath smelt sweet as he pressed their foreheads together to gain eye contact. "Not going to answer me?" Dib blinked, trying to remember when a question had been asked, thoughts derailing as the alien stepped closer, their bodies almost touching. Dib tensed further, trying to step back but bumping into another person in the process. The place had gotten more crowded in the time he'd been standing there.

"What do you want Space-boy?" Fake blue eyes blinked slowly and Dib caught the odd glazed hint to them. "Have you been drinking?" A giggle spilt from his enemy's lips and Dib tried to ignore how cute he thought it was. Warm breath caressed his cheek as the Irken spoke again.

"You think I'd go anywhere with Keef without a drink or two first?" He had a point, neither of them could stand the peppy teen sober so maybe he'd be more bearable drunk. "Do you think Zim would wear these clothes if he hadn't had a bit to drink first?" Dib stumbled as Zim collided with him, hands gripping the alien's waist to steady them as a couple of girls giggled and apologized. Dib expected Zim to scream or attack, being shocked when the Irken did neither, offering the teens a charming smile that Dib had never thought the Irken could create. More giggles erupted and Dib felt Zim's arms tighten their grip, the Irken's attention returning to him as the girls drifted off elsewhere. Dib didn't remove his hands from their placing on the alien's hips and Zim didn't seem to notice.

"So how drunk are you?" He wasn't sure how he felt about his enemy being drunk around him, alcohol made people unpredictable and Zim was plenty enough already. A spark of mischief flashed behind the fake blue contacts and Dib found Zim's face close once more.

"Enough that all I want to do is this." Soft green lips pressed against his and Dib froze, finding the move unexpected but not unwanted. He tried to deny the warmth pooling in his stomach as his eyes slid shut, pressing back lightly before pulling away. He should have been repulsed by the action. He wasn't. He watched Zim's serpentine tongue slide out and run over his lips. "You taste nice Dib-let." The alien's eyes were half-lidded, body still pressed almost flush against his despite the fact that the crowd had receded slightly. "Can I have another?" Dib blinked, hands tightening their grip on slim hips as he tried to keep himself grounded. He couldn't do this. It was wrong to make out with your enemy. He really wanted to.

"I can't…" He began, only to be cut off by a quick peck on the lips again.

"Don't think hyuman, just do. Whatever happens, you can always blame it on the drink." Dib wondered if he could. He'd only drunk two glasses of whisky to get a buzz, was that enough for this sort of thing to be acceptable? The Irken was shoved into him again and Dib tried to ignore the way his body was reacting to having Zim pressed against him, the thin fabric of his clothes allowing the alien's body heat to be felt. Hands tightened in his hair and Dib realised that Zim was getting impatient. He stared back into fake blue eyes; the alien's taste still lingering on his lips and his breath mixing with his own. "So?" Choosing not to reply with words but instead with actions, Dib re-joined their lips, this kiss harsher than the last two, putting all the pent up teenage emotion into it that he'd collected over the years. The alien gasped in surprise at the unexpected move and Dib slid his tongue in, exploring the alien's mouth and coaxing his tongue into play. In the back of his mind, he was glad his saliva didn't seem to burn the alien, not enough to pull away anyway, while in the front of his mind he was drowning in the new sensations. He groaned as Zim tugged at his hair, the Irken mewling against his mouth but kissing back just as fiercely. After barely a minute, Dib pulled away, staring down at the flushed face of his enemy, taking in the darkened cheeks, bruised lips and lust-darkened eyes. His eyes followed Zim's tongue as he licked at his lips before rising back up to fake blue. "So what do you think Dib?" His name without any insult sealed the deal and Dib pulled from the alien's grasp, he grabbed a slim green wrist and tugged his enemy through the crowd and from the club. He paused only once, standing outside the alien's door.

"Just this once Zim." He shivered as the alien grinned, before small hands wrapped round his neck again, pulling their bodies flush against each other as they stumbled into the Irken's house.

"Whatever you say Dib. Whatever you say." And the night devolved into flushed skin, low groans and heated kisses that neither could forget the next morning.


End file.
